Birthday Wishes
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: It's Rikku's first birthday on Besaid, bright lights, loud music, horrible karaoke... everything Lulu hates about birthdays. Her birthday wish? More of a mission: Get Lulu and Wakka together. Lukka


It was Rikku's birthday- her first one on Besaid- and the party was exactly the sort that Lulu hated. Loud music pumping from giant Al Bhed speakers, flashing lights and people dancing and drinking about the village… it was torment of the most severe and painful kind- more tortuous than drowning or being set alight, in Lulu's eyes, at least.

'Heeeeeeey!' giggled Rikku loudly, as she spotted Lulu, '_who's that_!'

The partygoers, deciding she was trying to get their attention, obligingly turned towards the entrance to the village where a shapely woman with dark hair was leaning against a tree, just out of reach of the neon lights that accompanied Rikku's karaoke machine, which she and Yuna had been fighting over all night.

The guests squinted into the darkness and fell back in shock.

'Iiiiiiiiiiit's LULU!' cried Rikku, still giggling incessantly.

'Lulu?'

'But she's-?'

'Wearing that?'

Lulu reluctantly joined Rikku and surveyed the people around her, frozen in their steps to stare at her.

'Lu, what are you… I mean… just… whoa!'

Lulu raised an eyebrow and turned to face Wakka, who was blushing like an idiot and staring at the slit in her skirt.

'It's Rikku's birthday,' said Lulu, by way of explanation, thrusting a deep-purple-wrapped present, tied with a midnight blue velvet ribbon at the hysterical Al Bhed, making sure to catch her in the gut.

Rikku clutched the present and doubled over, winded, 'it was my ((cough cough)) birthday wish ((puff)) to dress Lulu up like a ((puff)) dollie.'

'And she _let_ you?' Wakka chuckled incredulously, 'well, now I know what I want for my next birthday, ya!'

'Oh, shut up, will you?' Lulu snapped irritably, 'it's not _that_ funny!'

Wakka only laughed at that. Gradually, though, people stopped staring and began to return to what they had been doing before Lulu's arrival and Rikku went over to fetch Yuna.

'Do you like?' she giggled, 'spin around, Lulu!'

Feeling more like an animal in the zoo than a model, Lulu reluctantly turned around for the tittering teenagers. She was wearing a thin red silk mini-dress with one long sleeve and a heavily slanted hem over a slitted black skirt with blood-red embroidery that didn't come down so far as mid-thigh.

'I wouldn't have put on the stockings,' said Rikku critically, 'but she refused to show off her legs… a pity, I think… but do you like the booties? I chose them!'

Yuna gave Lulu a sympathetic look and nodded.

'My favourite part was Lulu's hair,' Rikku went on, still giggling, 'I was going to redo all of her braids but I got bored and just did one big one and I made her bangs all messy-like…'

Conversation went on in a similar vein for what seemed like hours before Rikku finally got distracted by Brother bringing in the cake and darted off with Yuna.

'If it helps,' said Wakka as he looked the grumpy mage up and down, 'I think it looks nice, ya.'

Lulu's reply was a grumbled variety of curse, which Wakka chose to ignore.

'On my birthday, ya,' he went on, 'I think I'll chose something-'

'Leave it, Wakka!'

'On one condition, ya,' said Wakka, grinning.

'What is it?'

'Dance with me?'

'I don't dance,' said Lulu, her voice hard.

'You danced with Chappu at Lady Ginnem's farewell,' Wakka reminded her.

'That was different,' said Lulu, averting her gaze.

'Go on, Lulu!' squealed Rikku, returning with a slice of chocolate cake, 'it's my birthday!'

'Then _you_ dance with him!' Lulu snapped.

'Come _on_!' One last birthday wish?' Rikku pleaded.

'I'm still traumatised by your last one,' said Lulu, gesturing down at her outfit irritably, 'and you've ruined my hair too-'

'Forget about it, ya,' said Wakka, embarrassed, 'Lu doesn't have to if she don't wanna-'

'No! Hang on a minute!' Rikku exclaimed, rushing away and returning with Yuna.

'I will give you my birthday wish, also,' said Yuna, upon being prodded in the back by Rikku.

'As a special favour?'

'I hate dancing-'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?'

Lulu shook her head again but eventually allowed Wakka to lead her away towards the fire where the couples were lining up for the next dance, a spirited Besaidean traditional called _Fly By Night._

'It has to have been eight years since I've danced-' was Lulu's last feeble attempt to get away before the music began.

'Stop making excuses,' chuckled Wakka, 'besides, I'm used to getting my feet stepped on.'

That, of course, only made Lulu very determined _not_ to step on her toes, liking to be as far from anyone's expectations of her as possible. She danced very seriously, not one misstep or mistake- nothing to suggest that she didn't wake up every morning to greet the day with this very dance. With such talent, it would be almost believable if she told him she _did_.

Wakka wasn't as good as Chappu- he had always been the clumsier of the brothers- but there was something special about the way he danced, something more heartfelt about his way than that of Lulu's hollow perfection- a sort of powerful light that suggested actual enjoyment. Chappu had tried too hard, become the shell of a person that Lulu was becoming, more focused on her step than her partner, each touch hard and lasting only as long as was strictly allowed.

Rikku and Yuna danced with each other beside them, casting furtive glances their way whenever possible.

'She dances well,' Yuna stated as Rikku twirled her around, 'but emptily.'

'Not as clumsily as us though,' Rikku giggled as Yuna stumbled and bumped into Clasko and Elma, who were dancing to their right.

Elma fell against him and they both laughed heartily before resuming their dance in a more light-hearted manner than before.

'Well that's convenient,' said Rikku, grinning, and before Yuna could ask what she meant, the birthday girl had rammed into Lulu's side, sending her crashing into Wakka.

Lulu let go of him abruptly, apologising quickly and turning on Rikku who looked irritated herself.

'Sorry,' she grumbled, ignoring Yuna's laughter at her expense.

The dance ended and Lulu retreated into the shadows, something that usually hid her better, when she was wearing her black dress. But seeing as she was wearing a bright red mini-dress, Wakka found her easily, sitting behind the karaoke machine.

'You're really good, ya!' he said, joining her.

'Yes…' said Lulu and then, hating how she sounded, tried to find something nice to say about his dancing, 'you're not… umm… _that_ clumsy, Wakka…'

'Thanks… I think?'

Lulu nodded to make clear that it had been a compliment, before turning away slightly, catching sight of Yuna and Rikku, spying on them and angling her head in their direction.

Wakka followed her gaze, 'are you gonna come over 'n' join us or just watch?'

'Probably just watch,' squeaked Rikku.

'I'd rather you didn't,' said Lulu sternly.

'Why?'

Lulu blushed lightly, 'I don't know- it's awkward. Come and sit down.'

Yuna made to oblige but Rikku hissed something in her ear and the two of them skipped off.

'They're sure acting odd, ya?'

Lulu almost smiled, 'its Rikku's birthday- so long as she doesn't try to make me join the conga line, let her do what she wants.'

'Heh… so, Lu, do I get a birthday wish too?'

'Everyone gets a birthday wish,' said Lulu.

'Are there any rules?' asked Wakka.

'If I was allowed to dictate birthday wishes do you think I'd be wearing this?' said Lulu, raising an eyebrow.

'Guess not, ya,' Wakka chuckled.

'Your birthday's not for another two months,' Lulu reminded him; just in case he was getting any ideas.

'Yuna got her birthday wish early, ya!' Wakka complained childishly.

'I'm not going to take dancing with you as her birthday wish,' said Lulu, rolling her eyes.

'No?' said Wakka, surprised, 'then will you dance with me again?'

'I don't think so,' said Lulu, amused by his efforts.

'Come on, ya, please?'

'Why would you want to?'

'I like to dance,' said Wakka, shrugging uncomfortably

'Fine,' said Lulu, 'but this time, I have a condition.'

'What, ya?'

'If I dance with you,' said Lulu, 'you have to stop staring at the slit in my skirt.'

'I…uhh… heh… yeah, of course…'

Lulu smiled as he stood and let him pull her up for the next dance.

-

'Aren't they just so cute together?' asked Rikku, sighing dreamily as she and Yuna watched Lulu and Wakka dance their fifth dance.

'You're not going to shove Lulu again, are you?' asked Yuna warily.

'Not unless you think it would work,' said Rikku brightly.

Yuna shook her head tiredly.

'Thank you for the fantastic evening,' said Clasko from behind them, 'but it's getting late and I should be going if I want to be back in the Calm Lands by tomorrow morning…'

'Happy birthday, Rikku,' said Elma, who had joined him in the area of Chocobo Breeding and also needed to get back.

'Uh-huh!' said Rikku, turning around, 'thanks a bundle for coming!'

Gradually, more and more people left and it grew darker.

'I wonder if Lulu and Wakka realise they're the only ones left dancing,' giggling Rikku as she watched the tired musicians play.

Right on cue, the song ended and they began to pack away their instruments.

'We should go,' said Yuna softly as Lulu and Wakka reluctantly broke apart.

'Speak for yourself,' said Rikku, shocked, 'I'm staying _right here_! I don't wanna miss any of it!'

Yuna looked from Lulu and Wakka to Rikku and back again nervously, 'okay,' she agreed, 'but be quite or we'll be in for it.'

'Yuna and Rikku not going to bed now?' came Kimahri's gruff voice from behind them.

'We wanna watch Lulu and Wakka,' Rikku explained.

'Spying again?'

'Sorta…'

'Kimahri wait for Rikku and Yuna,' he said eventually.

'Thank you,' said Yuna gratefully and the three of them hid behind the giant karaoke machine.

'I can't hear!' hissed Rikku eventually, 'I'm going closer!'

'No don't-' Yuna began but it was too late, lightning quick and invisible, she found another, closer hiding place and peeked out, closely followed by Yuna and Kimahri.

'So I don't suppose you'll ever wear that again after tonight, ya?' chuckled Wakka.

'I might,' said Lulu and Rikku beamed.

'Course you will, ya,' said Wakka, amused.

'No, I mean it,' said Lulu, 'I may _feel_ like a circus clown,' Wakka chuckled at that, 'but… dancing with you has been fun. I suppose it's okay to let it go sometimes. Special occasions, maybe.'

'You'll change your mind,' Wakka assure her laughingly, nodding at the large slit in her skirt.

Lulu found herself blushing and she turned her head away slightly, 'I might just stitch that up…'

'See! Told you!' said Wakka, 'every time you decide to do something spontaneous, you go and _think it over_, you're hopeless, you know that, Lu?'

Lulu laughed softly, 'yes, I know,' she said, 'but… I _can_ be spontaneous.'

'Prove it, ya.'

Lulu thought about this. _Be spontaneous, huh?_

'I'm waiting, Lu.'

'Spontaneous…'

'You can't _think_ about being spontaneous, Lu,' said Wakka, 'it doesn't work that way. Face it- you just can't do it, ya!'

Lulu watched him laugh intently. _What is something I would never, ever do?_

She looked up eventually, a weird sort of glint in her eye.

'Heh heh heh… wha?'

Lulu took his hand gently and placed it on her right breast, watching his eyes intently for his reaction.

Shock. Complete shock. Not horror, but not ecstasy either.

Rikku fell back laughing and Yuna clamped a hand over her mouth just in time to muffle it considerably.

'Kimahri think we should leave now,' said the Ronso awkwardly.

'No way!' squealed Rikku against Yuna's hand.

'Completely,' said Lulu, pressing his hand against her breast harder, 'spontaneous.'

'Okay, dats enough, I get it, Lu,' said Wakka, sounding choked.

'This is fun,' said Lulu, sounding almost surprised, 'I like watching you squirm.'

Wakka tried desperately to disconnect his mind from his hand, struggling not to notice how soft it felt under the silken fabric… but it didn't work, 'Lu…' he tried to say, but it came out as a groan.

Lulu dropped his hand and took a cautionary step backwards, 'I'm sorry.'

Wakka shook his head, 'naw, it's fine…'

A devilish smile broke out over Lulu's face and she laughed in surprise, 'you liked that, didn't you!'

'Not in a way that's half acceptable,' Wakka admitted, 'I… heh… sorry, ya?'

Lulu kissed him lightly, 'it's okay.'

Wakka felt his ears burning red as he stared at her, 'I… uhh…'

'Don't think,' she told him, smiling softly, 'you can't think about being spontaneous. What do you _want_?' she stepped closer to him, 'there's nothing stopping you.'

Wakka wasted no time in taking her lips. His kiss was rough and passionate, his strong arms around her thin waist. Lulu touched the side of his face gently and found herself praying that he would ravish her right there and then… but then Rikku started cheering and drew the couple's attention to her.

'Hiya!' she giggled.

'Rikku!' Yuna hissed, still hidden.

'Come out, Rikku,' said Lulu breathlessly, 'you too, Yuna- and whoever else is hiding back there.'

Rikku, Yuna and Kimahri trudged out from their hiding spot, heads hung shamefully.

'That's seriously not nice, ya!' Wakka protested.

'Yuna and Rikku, I'm not entirely surprised by,' said Lulu, shaking her head, 'but _Kimahri_?'

'Not Kimahri's idea,' protested the Ronso, folding his arms over his furry chest.

'Rikku, Yuna,' said Lulu, sighing, 'why were you spying on us?'

'Because it's fun,' said Rikku, giggling.

'It really, really wasn't my fault, Lulu!' said Yuna quickly, 'I tried to stop her!'

'I'm not mad,' said Lulu, surprising them all.

'You're _not_?' said Wakka and Rikku together, bug-eyed.

'No,' said Lulu, 'but you'd better leave now before my euphoria wears off.'

'You really love Wakka, huh?' said Yuna thoughtfully and Lulu blushed.

'Hmm?'

'Or else we'd all be dead by now,' she explained.

Wakka scratched the back of his neck nervously but Lulu just smiled at him, 'I do,' she said softly.

'So we're off the hook?' asked Rikku hopefully.

'Only because it's your birthday,' said Lulu, 'but tomorrow- that is another matter entirely. Now, off you go.'

Kimahri dragged the reluctant teenagers away and Lulu turned back to Wakka.

'Did you… did you mean that?' he asked, touching her cheek, 'that you love me?'

Lulu nodded sincerely, 'for a long time after Chappu died… I despaired of ever loving anyone like this again but I suppose we have Rikku to thank for this. I was never able to tell you before.'

'I have to wonder if she didn't plan it, ya,' said Wakka thoughtfully and Lulu laughed.

'I really do love you, you know?' she said and she kissed him one last time before turning towards her hut, smiling softly.

'To be kissed by you,' said Wakka, grinning, 'that was going to be my birthday wish.'

'Then I guess it's spent,' said Lulu cruelly.

'Wha! No fair!'

Lulu chuckled, 'good night, Wakka. Happy birthday.'


End file.
